Fanon Timeline
The History of the Imperium is vast, and riddled with tales of heroes and daemons. Pre-History Dating Code - Events The Age of Terra (M1-M15) M3 1st Century, M3 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date, 012-013.M3 - Imperial Reference *The Twenty First Century, as humanity knew it at the time. The Age of Technology (M15-M25) Dating Code - Events The Age of Strife (M25-M30) M25 1st Century, M25 Dating Code - Events *'000.M25 -' 2nd Century, M25 Dating Code - Events *'100.M25 -' M26 1st Century, M26 Dating Code - Events *'000.M26 -' 2nd Century, M26 Dating Code - Events *'100.M26 -' M27 1st Century, M27 Dating Code - Events *'000.M27 -' 2nd Century, M27 Dating Code - Events *'100.M27 -' M28 1st Century, M28 Dating Code - Events *'000.M28 -' 2nd Century, M28 Dating Code - Events *'100.M28 -' M29 1st Century, M29 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M29 - The First Founding *The Emperor of Mankind creates the twenty Space Marine Legions, and begins his efforts to unite the humans on Terra. The Age of The Imperium (M30-Present) M30 9th Century, M30 Dating Code - Events 800.M30 - The Great Crusade *With preparations ready, the Emperor of Mankind embarks on the Great Crusade across the galaxy with his twenty Space Marine Legions. During this time he locates all but two of his clones, the Primarchs, and gives them command of their respective legions. This continues for approximately two centuries. 853.M30 - Unspecified Event *After completing his initial screening, Antilius Jupitus first enters service in the Ultramarines Legion as a scout. He advances quickly through these early years and becomes favourable in the Second Chapter where he is attached, taking to the Astartes weapons presented to him with expected Ultramarines efficiency. M31 1st Century, M31 Dating Code - Events 003.M31 - The Appointment of Jupiter *After a hundred and fifty years of distinguished service, Antilius Jupitus, Captain of the XIII Legion 'Ultramarines' Fifteenth Company, is appointed Master of the new Ultramarines Twenty-Second Chapter. He appoints his most trusted Sergeants the rank of Captain and names Braetor Tirocrodies his successor as Captain of the Two-hundred and Eleventh Company. Unspecified Date.M31 - The Horus Heresy *In an act of bitter betrayal brought about by fear and corruption, Half of the Space Marine Legions and accompanying Imperial forces turn on the other half in a bloody civil war. In its climax, The Siege of Terra, The Emperor is forced to kill his favoured son, Horus, and is mortally wounded, being interred in the Golden Throne for the next ten-thousand years. 021.M31 - The Second Founding *The Space Marine Legions which remained loyal to the Emperor are reorganized into smaller One-thousand strong Space Marine Chapters following the Horus Heresy, as decreed in the teachings of the Codex Astartes, written by Roboute Guilliman. 8th Century, M31 Dating Code - Events 781.M31 - The First Black Crusade *The forces of Chaos invade out of the Eye of Terror, beginning the first Black Crusade, better known as The First Battle of Cadia. M32 1st Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 001.M32 - The Third Founding * The Third Founding is ordered by the High Lords of Terra, and many new Chapters are formed to bolster the Imperium. Among those are the Blood Lords, the Iron Templars, the Golden Legion, and the Swamp Foxes. Unspecified Date. Early M32 - The Battle of Cora Doulas *The Golden Legion is sent by the Imperium to Cora Doulas, quickly discovering that the Imperial Guard stationed one the world is being overrun by endless hordes of orks. After only a few weeks of battle, the Golden Legion evacuate the planet and begin to bombard it from orbit, devastating all the forces left on the world, including the Imperial Guard, which number several thousand. 021.M32 - Azazel's Rule *Twenty years after their founding, Anelace Azazel formally takes control of the Golden Legion Chapter, spreading suspicion that Sargantanas and the other Elders have been tainted by the Warp. Holding so much influence, Azazel initiates a take-over and his Space Marine followers cast out the Elders. With the elders out of the picture, Azazel assumes complete control, installing his own young followers into the Elders Council. Unspecified Date.M32 - The Fourth Founding * In the Fourth Founding, there are more Chapters created on order of the High Lords of Terra. Unspecified Date.M32 - The Nazarene Campaign *Numberous warbands of the Emperor's Children Chaos Space Marine Legion invade the Golden Legion world of Nazareth. High Elder Azazel, believing his Chapter to be invincible, doesn't heed the warnings of the chapter associates and is ill-prepared for the invasion that destroys the orbiting chapter fleet, Imperial Guard Regiments, and the planet's cities. Realizing his error, Azazel orders his remaining planet-side legionaries to the capital of Athens, and sends a distress signal as the city comes under siege. Seeing little other option, Azazel and his surviving space marines escape aboard a small Imperial ship docked on the ground for repairs, abandoning the Imperial guard to their doom. Joining with the rest of the Chapter fleet, the Golden Legion colonize the fortress world of Cora Doulas, Erecting a massive fortress castle they name Sparta. 6th Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 597.M32 - The Second Black Crusade *Abaddon leads his Second Black Crusade into imperial space. Many newly formed chapters rise to the defence, including the Golden Legion and the Iron Templars, who respond with every available company, a quarter of the force moving to bolster Cadia while the rest of the chapter moves to secure nearby systems. *The Templars first encounter the Chaos Lord Alistair, who leads the last wave of ground forces against the planet fortifications, single handedly killing thirty of the over one-hundred Templars. In a stand against the Chaos Lord, High Marshal Baldrecht, the Master of the Iron Templars wounds Alistair, though is slain in the combat. *Marshal Ferimand takes up the title of High Marshal, and as result of the loss the Chapter repaints its armour from blue and white to red and white. Ferimand declares a blood oath to avenge their fallen, taking the name 'Blood Templars'. 10th Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 909.M32 - The Third Black Crusade *The Third Black Crusade launched by the forces of Chaos. Several Chapters are called to action, including the Blood Templars and Golden Legion. The Imperium is recorded as being victorious in the battle. M33 1st Century, M33 Dating Code - Events *'000.M33 -' 2nd Century, M33 Dating Code - Events *'100.M33 -' M34 1st Century, M34 Dating Code - Events 001.M34 - The Fourth Black Crusade *The Fourth Black Crusade. The Blood Templars respond in a matter of hours due to several fighting companies remaining close by the Cadian system. After discovering the ruse left by the Chaos force, Marshal Tyrimund leaves a single company on the planet and sets off in the direction of Terra. *News of the Invasion of El'Phanor reaches the Golden Legion, and all Legionnaires near the region make planetfall alongside Imperial Forces. The capital falls, allowing Imperial Forces on the planet vital time to counter attack, resulting in a complete victory and retreat of Abbadon's forces from the planet. *During their journey, the Blood Templars receive word the Black Crusade has stalled at El'Phanor and that Imperial Forces are regrouping for an attack. With The ground battle already over, the Chapter emerges directly in the path of Abaddon's fleet and begins to engage, though a number of the ships escape, including The Requiem, flagship of Alistair and Abaddon. *The Blood Templars chase the remaining Chaos Fleet back to the Eye of Terror, Castellan Kaldus pursuing the fleet into the warp storm as he declares an oath to Tyrimund. It would be many millenia before Kaldus and what remained of his company would be seen again. *El'Phanor is declared dead due to the Chaos taint and the planet is razed, the Golden Legion being proclaimed heroes alongside the other Imperial Forces that had stopped Abbadon's drive towards Terra, each unit present receiving special commendations. 5th Century, M34 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Mid M34 - The Eighth Founding * During this Founding, a number of chapters are founded to keep the Space Marine Chapters at effective levels, joining the ranks in this founding are the Astral Swords, Sanguine Paladins, Howling Sons, and the Stone Giants, to name some. M35 5th Century, M35 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Mid M35 - The Tenth Founding * This Founding comes about during the middle of the Thirty-Fifth Millennium under order of the High Lords of Terra. 6th Century, M35 Dating Code - Events 500.M35 - Cairn's Fortress *The Iron Warriors invade the world former fortress world of Naples VI, crushing the local Imperial Guard Regiments. In the following month, the Golden Legion, Novamarines, Lamenters, and Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapters respond, sending four companies each to the surface alongside regiments of the Imperial Guard Task force, launching a massive attack from Naples III against the Iron Warriors which hold the Imperial Citadel of Cairn's Fortress. *The entire Iron Warriors fleet is either destroyed or retreat from their positions in orbit, leaving the many Iron Warriors on the ground to fend for themselves in the comming battle that will last weeks, accounting for the destruction of almost all of the space marine task forces, and the planet being destroyed from orbit with cyclonic torpedos. It would take the Golden Legion six years to train the replacements, re-stock gene-seed, repair and regain the munitions, vehicles, and other equipment they had lost on Naples VI. M36 1st Century, M36 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Early M36 - The Thirteenth Founding *The Dark Founding, the only Founding for which the Adeptus Terra does not have a gene-seed sample for the founded Chapters. There are CHAPTERS founded, though records of all have been lost to time. 2nd Century, M36 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M36 - The Nineteenth Founding * Unspecified Date.M36 - The Twenty-First Founding * Unspecified Date.M36 - The Uranios Incident *On order by the High Lords of Terra, the Golden Legion goes on Crusade to remove the Ork attacks appearing all over Imperial space. Gold Forty-One and another unknown unit heads for the Uranio Sector, containing several systems that have sent distress signals. Realizing that the systems are hopelessly overrun, the leader of the force, Kirke, orders that the fleet begin a cleansing of every planet, destroying Ork and human alike for hundreds of years in the Uranio sector, causing the massed genocide of unknown trillions. Imperial Navy staff are tricked into thinking that they are targeting Chaos forces, and Kirke declares victory at the loss of several worlds. It is unknown how the Golden Legion manages such a feat without being discovered by the Inquisition. Kirke and his men are executed by the Chapter Elders for his deeds. 8th Century, M36 Dating Code - Events 723.M36 - The Fifth Black Crusade *The Fifth Black Crusade launched out of the Eye of Terror at Abaddon's hands. Several Chapters are present to defeat this force, including the Blood Templars and the Golden Legion. 10th Century, M36 Dating Code - Events 901.M36 - The Sixth Black Crusade *The Sixth Black Crusade to strike out at the Imperium of Man. The Blood Templars and Golden Legion are present once again in the defence of the Imperium. M37 1st Century, M37 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M37 - The Twenty-Second Founding * 9th Century, M37 Dating Code - Events 811.M37 - The Seventh Black Crusade * The Blood Templars receive word from Cadia that a vast fleet of Traitor vessels had passed through the Eye of terror, prompting all companies within reach to head for the stricken world. Upon reaching the system, the Templars realise there is no fighting. The Chaos Fleet, in a tactic not tried before, avoid Cadia and split in multiple different directions throughout the Imperium. The Chapter responds by mobilising all its units. All over the Imperium a Grand Crusade begins as the Blood Templars hunt the Traitors, though every time the Chapter seems to catch up with a Chaos force the enemy disappear. *In a new tactic. The Blood Templars Champion, Sorladus, sends word to Alistair, calling the lord a coward and challenging him to a duel on Bassin. After six days the Chaos Lord's fleet drops out of the warp, and after Alistair lands on the planet's surface, the Chaos and Templar fleets engage each other. *Several hours after Alistair lands, Sorladus notifies the crusade fleet and requests evacuation. Other than a few minor wounds and some burns from psychic blasts, the Blood Champion is relatively unscathed. The space battle remains in a stalemate until a second Crusade Fleet drops out of the warp in the system, forcing Chaos Fleet to flee into the warp before the Fleet can engage. After this engagement, the Black Crusade Fleet return to the Eye of Terror for unknown reasons. Another Incursion had been prevented, not by the deeds of the Imperium but by the choice of the traitors to cease their attacks. 10th Century, M37 Dating Code - Events 999.M37 - The Eighth Black Crusade *Little is recorded of this Black Crusade, other than the facts that Abaddon leads it, and the Blood Templars and Golden Legion once again step to the defence. Unspecified Date.M37/M38 - The Twenty-Third Founding * M38 6th Century, M38 Dating Code - Events 573.M38 - The Ninth Black Crusade *Little is recorded of this Black Crusade, other than the facts that Abaddon leads it, and the Blood Templars and Golden Legion once again step to the defence. M39 1st Century, M39 Dating Code - Events 001.M39 - The Tenth Black Crusade *Known as the Conflict of Helica. Iron Warriors fight the Iron Hands at Medusa. The Blood Templars are known to participate, though to what extent is unrecorded. 4th Century, M39 Dating Code - Events 301.M39 - The Eleventh Black Crusade *Little is recorded of this Black Crusade, other than the facts that Abaddon leads it, and the Blood Templars and Golden Legion once again step to the defence. M40 1st Century, M40 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M40 - The Twenty-Fifth Founding *The second most recent officially recorded Founding in Imperial Records. M41 2nd Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 139.M41 - The Twelth Black Crusade *The Chaos Lord, Abaddon, leads the Twelth Black Crusade to capture the Blackstone Fortresses, encountering a Blood Templars Crusade led by Marshal Rolimund already underway in the Sector. The Space Marine fleet are heavily out-numbered and within a year close to a thousand Templars are involved in the conflict. The battle costs the chapter almost five-hundred battle brothers, the most ever in a single conflict. *The Golden Legion are also said to have fought during the Twelth Black Crusade, regarded with distinction by The High Lords of Terra for their actions, though official reports are patchy at best. Unspecified Date.M41 - The Battle for Soren Primus *The Planetary Governor of Soren Primus sends out a distress call when a mysterious plague takes root on his world. The Golden Legion arrive in force to investigate the planet by order of the High Lords of Terra, setting up a base in a ravaged city as they learn of Alistair and the Black Legion's 3rd Grand Company. *As the Golden Legion unit 'Gold Two' returns from capital, their base is caught completely unaware as the chaos army attacks from within and without, striking from a worm-hole in the center of the city as cultists and large numbers of chaos peons attack from the outside. Kaldrin is defeated in combat by Alistair before the Steel Fist reinforcements allow the Imperial forces to break out from the siege. Numerous Golden Legion forces are defeated when a legendary C'tan, the Betrayer, and his Necron forces arrive, forcing the survivors to flee the world, and bombard it from orbit by order of Exterminatus, to prevent the spread of the plague and Necron forces. 7th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 642.M41 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second *After ten and a half thousand years long lost in the warp, the Twenty-Second Ultramarines Chapter finally arrive in real-space, barely a week having passed shipboard time. They are thrown far off course from their original destination of Calth. Unspecified Date.M41 - The Taint of Vasylth *A force of Chaos Space Marines are discovered on Vasylth III. Without hesitation the Blood Templars crusade fleet moves to the planet to engage the Traitors. Upon landing the Templar Astartes are met with great resistance by the heretics, fighting their way through the despoiled temple of the Emperor. The force locate Alisatir, sapping the life from cultists kneeling in order to open a monstrous warp rift in the holy shrine. The Chapter loses dozens in the following fire-fight, with daemons surging forth from the rift. A small force of power armoured warriors appear amid the Daemons, slaying the cultists and disrupting the portal, forcing the Chaos Lord to flee. Unspecified Date.M41 - The Lost and The Found *Kaldus and his companions are taken to the Blood Templars Battle-Barge 'Blood Crusader', and after a lengthy interrogation, nine of the group are declared free of chaos taint. Kaldus and his companions take on new names and are given the title of Sword Brother, being dispatched throughout the Chapter Crusade Fleets. 8th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 738.M41 - The Twenty-Sixth Founding *The latest founding to date. Joining the ranks of the Space Marine chapters in the galaxy are the Blaze Ravens, Death's Harbingers, the Grey Sentinels, the Sons of Thunder, and others. 782.M41 - The Great Revelation The Howling Sons are declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the Inquisition for siding openly with the Eldar while combating Chaos forces on Troccian Primaris. After their excommunication the Howling Sons change their name to the Sons of Perdition, and escape to the fringes to Imperial space. 10th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 999.M41 - The Thirteenth Black Crusade *The ongoing Thirteenth Black Crusade, a major attack on the Cadian system. High Marshal Taldus of the Blood Templars gathers several crusades in an effort to fight off what most call the largest and most successful Black Crusade to date. The remaining Blood Templars continue their Crusades against the forces of Chaos, wherever they appear. Other Chapters known to enter the fray are the Golden Legion with a force of almost six cohorts as a part of Admiral Quarren's fleet. The Golden Legion land with other Space Marine Chapters while a legendary fleet battle takes place overhead, though the ground forces of the Imperium are slowly pushed back by the overwhelming armies of Abaddon. *Slowly, as the Space battle turns in the Imperium's favour, the chaos forces begin their slow fall back, allowing the Imperial armies a second wind which is quickly taken as they head into the fray once more, this time with the Golden Legion at the lead. 999.M41 - The Lost *The Golden Legion unit known as California Zero-Nine is sent to the destroyed world of Nazareth to stop a Chaos Warband attempting to take control of the world. The fleet reaches the Chaos fleet and learns that it belongs to the Emperor's Children. After a short battle, the Legion fleet pursues one of the remaining ships as they try to flee through Imperial Space, entering the Eye of Terror. M42 1st Century, M42 Dating Code - Events *'000.M42 -' Category:LegionXIII Category:Timeline